Episode 399: Stink Bar
"Stink Bar" was originally released March 26, 2018. Description In this episode we go searching for Clues with our magic dog, to help solve a case that's been cold for years. The mail never fails, nor does our crime-busting expertise. Suggested talking points: New Steve, Toys 4 Us, Dirty Dorothy, Silent Driving, The Prankroscope, Time Crimes Outline 0:45 - The brothers all want to be Steve in the Blue's Clues revival. All three take a crack at being Steve, and in turn, at being Blue. Griffin has an in at the LifeWay Christian book store. Justin has a cold. Griffin has torn two ACLs. Travis feels great. 9:55 - So as a result of my wife's employer's strange bonus/giveaway strategy, I am in possession of thirty five-dollar gift cards to a grocery store chain, and I don't know how to spend them. If I spend them all at once, I'll surely earn the scorn of the cashier and the impatient customers waiting behind me in the checkout lane. As if the checkout process isn't already stressful enough. Any advice on how to use these gift cards in a respectful, yet efficient manner? - Gotta Get Rid of These Gift Cards in Grand Rapids, Michigan 19:42 - Y - Sent in by Morgan Davy, from Yahoo Answers user Carol, who asks: How come Dorothy's dress never got dirty all the way to Oz? 29:52 - MZ - Sponsored by Blue Apron and Stamps.com. Jumbotron for The Mundane and the Arcane. Message for Anna Whiteside and Michael Watson. Message for Maureen. Advertisement for MaxFun Memberships. 36:46 - I work at a job where I am often traveling for long periods of time with my boss in the car. I'm not a chatty guy, so this often means long stretches of time where we sit in silence. I'm actually okay with this, but I still feel like I should probably do something about it. How can I make our drives more interesting without jeopardizing my career? - Taciturn in Transit 43:06 - Y - Sent in by Lauren McGregor, from Yahoo Answers user Brianna, who asks: How did the person that invented the microscope think of the microscope? 47:27 - At my office there's a room called the Wellness Room. It's a small room near one of the break rooms that has a comfy chair and a lamp. I didn't think much of this room initially, until I heard my boss and coworker talking about how they knew someone who would reserve the Wellness Room for up to an hour and use it to take naps during the workday. (Justin: "Aw hell yeah.") Now I'm incredibly interested in using this room to get in small naps during workdays I'm particularly tired, but I don't know how to go about getting more information on how to reserve the room. I don't want to ask my boss or my coworkers, as I don't want to give the people in my unit the impression that I'm eager to nap during the workday. (Justin: "Even though you totally are.") Help me, brothers - how do I get into this sweet nap room? - Overtired in Oklahoma 56:28 - Housekeeping 62:05 - FY - Sent in by Adrian Cowles, from Yahoo Answers user Urak, who asks: So why did Sir Isaac Neutron shoot that apple off that guy's head? what has that got to do witht gravitation? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes